Take a breath
by Hafous
Summary: Team seven engaged in a heated fight, what will happen? Skuish summery so read and review!


**.:Take A Breath:.**

**Part One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did it would turn to some kind of a Shojo manga and therefor loses all of it's awesomeness!

Author Note:

Am a very loyal NaruSaku fan, I just deeply love those two, and if Kishimoto doesn't make them end up tohgether am gonna find him and make him taste me warth XD

I enjoyed writing this very much, and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much, don't forget to review (:

* * *

_Was it that simple? I mean seeing through me._

_I've always thought that my actions was hard to read, as if I somehow appeared mysterious in your eyes that I adored so much, but in the end I guess it was just me who felt this way, it wasn't mutual; that is what I came to realize, too late sadly._

_

* * *

_

The heated fight was getting to it's climax, with the infamous team Kakashi involved so deeply within this merciless and extremely fierce battle that they somehow found them selves tangled within it's deadly claws, ribbing on them harshly, but failure was not even an option; they would win, they just have too, even if they were out numbered, even if they were ambushed so suddenly, and even if they were already half beaten to death just the other night, cause they simply were one of the best, they were Team Kakashi of the hidden leaf.

Sakura was already breathing so heavily, her endurance already pushed to it's limit as she fought four of those mysterious enemies she found her self suddenly dealing with, Sakura was trying to keep her stance, as her feet started to give under her, the throbbing pain in her right knee was killing her more then ever; it was an injury she received just the night before, and even after she tried to heal her self it wasn't any where near enough, Sakura's thought were all missed up, as she tried not to think about her burning knee, to just concentrate on finishing those Ninjas in front of her blurry vision, she was on the verge of collapsing, already knocking on the door of the world of unconscious, she knew very well that she had to take as many as she could before she drifted a ways to another world, she just couldn't leave it always for the people around her to suffer because of her uselessness, she just couldn't leave everything behind and surrender to the darkness that was already consuming her slowly, she will fight, she will do her best as she always saw him do, she always watched him from far away, cheered for him from the sides while he dealt with the most unimaginable ways of training, and she felt helpless, it made her ribcage tighten, squeezing her heart so badly, as she felt so much pain, the things that she was able to do for him was always so small from her respective that is, they weren't any where near enough, and he pushed himself to his limit on daily bases with a wide grin splattered all upon his roughed features after a long day of extreme training, making everything around him glow in a brightly warming way that touched her heart from deep inside, not that she knew it was because of him, she just felt her heart tingle as the sight of him, not taking any notice to the fact that maybe this blonde meant something more, that maybe he already has a place somewhere in her heart.

As Sakura was still struggling so hard she managed to strike down two of the Ninjas that was suffocating her from everywhere, gaining a hard smack in return from one if the remaining two, that sent her flying ten feet in the air, as she hit an oak tree hard, slipping right a way to unconsciousness, but in a mere second and before her eye lids closed for the last time she managed to recognize a glimpse of orange fighting hard, as a smile crept on her beaten up features in that last moment.

Seven against one would've unfair, but for Naruto is wasn't, he could handle them all if even if he was still out of a very important S- ranked mission that the Hokage had trusted them to finish with no mistakes, and they did, it was perfect, but now those mysterious Ninjas had popped out of nowhere preventing them from returning to Konoha as planned, Naruto felt like a tremendous a mount of chakra burst inside of him, as he finished all of seven with a massive Rasengan attack combined with his favorite kaki-bunshin ninjutsu.

As all of his senses were focused solemnly on what was in front of him, his eyes suddenly traveled the fight zone around him in a swift glance, his blue eyes widening at the sight if his pink haired teammate laying their, her body as still as the night that was engulfing them, even the moon that night chose to hide, making Naruto's heart crumble to small pieces as his mind registered the sight slowly and painfully, Naruto was already by Sakura's side, as he took all of his boiling rage, pure hatred on those who dared to touch a hair out of her hair, almost literally killing those filthy two, as if revenge was about to consume him in it's dark world, only to be stopped abruptly by his one eyed Sharingan user sensei, as Kakashi's hand caught his hand, reminding him of everything they were supposed to be, they were Ninjas of the hidden village of leaf, not some kind of hating and murdering Ninjas.

As Naruto regained some of his lost composure, he quickly focused all of his attention on the lifeless body beside him, shaking his sensei's hand in a hast, as all of his being, body and emotions all feeling nothing at all, as if life stopped, and the world stopped revolving in Naruto's eyes so abruptly.

His hands moved so tenderly as he slowly left her cold body form the grassy ground, hugging her to his warmth so tightly, feeling her faint pulse against his own, he felt as if the sun might rise up tomorrow for him, as relief washed all over his body, letting out a big hurt sigh in the process, he just felt her a life under his trembling touch, all of the fear that was building inside of his tightening heart began to fade away slowly, as he tried to wake her up, shaking her tenderly from his embrace, Naruto shock her once, twice as panic started rising in the tip of his stomach, feeling anxious mixed with so much grief was painfully torturing Naruto's inside, his finger tips traveled slowly to her tangled locks of hair, as he placed them gently behind her ear, wanting to get a better view of her face, gasping at the sight of it so bale, drained of blood, as his finger tips that was now holding her head felt a warm thick substance wetting them slowly, as his mind concluded the worst, horror took over his face, as it turned to a completely emotionless mask, one that nobody would've thought that Naruto was able to wear it any day.

"It's all my fault, if only I paid more attention to her, she was already injured last night! B-But I ….." his words were lifeless as much as Sakura felt right now in his arms, he felt daggers pierce through his heart, but he didn't complain, he just accepted the painful punishment he thought he deserved.

"Sakura-chan,"

"please, just open your eyes!" Kakashi could feel the helplessness and the despair the his student was feeling, as he himself felt a part of what Naruto was going through now, as he placed his hand on the blond shoulder, a form of consolation he tried offering, earning a very chocked inaudible sound escaping from down Naruto's throat.

"It's nobody's fault Naruto, Sakura is a capable Ninja, she knew that something might happen to her at anytime, yet she took the risks," his words were as if spoken to deaf ears, as Naruto shirked his sensei's hand, placing both of his arms under Sakura's fragile frame, as he stood up, Sakura held tightly within his secured embrace, walking away form his sensei in utter silence towards what Kakashi guessed the way to Konoha.

Naruto kept walking without stopping once, his sensei right on his trail, his eyes only focusing on her sleeping face, her breathing was ragged, but it was their, she was still a live, Naruto swore to him self that he would make sure that she never have to go through anything like this ever again, _what the hell does it mean if he was this strong if he couldn't even protect his dearest thing in this life?_

He still couldn't fulfill his promise to her, _so how dare he not be able to at least make sure she stayed safe and sound?_

The sun begun to rise from behind the horizon, announcing the beginning of a yet another day, as Naruto finally made it through that gate of Konoha, earning a very curious glances form the gate keepers, not bothering to even explain or even talk to them, Naruto kept on moving forward, determining on saving Sakura no matter what, not taking the road that lead to Konoha's Hospital, his legs moving automatically to the Hokage's building right in front of the Kage's carved faces mountain.

Walking through the building door, the guards words stopping at the glare his eyes was giving anybody who tried to approach him, as if a suffocating black aura was radiating from him, telling everybody to stay the hell outta his way!

Climbing the stairs, reaching the main office, that he knew Tsunade would be in, as he kicked the doors with his right foot, entering without even a permission, greeted by the faces of a very confused Tsunade sitting on her chair, accompanied with a very startled Shizune that was giving Tsunade another paper for her to sign as part of her job as the Hokage of the hidden village of the leaf.

"N-Naruto," Tsunade called his name, her voice mixed with surprise, when she saw the body that was being held by him so tightly, as her mind took everything in, telling her that it non other that her student Sakura.

"Please! Help her Tsunade-obbachan," Tsunade would've swore that it wasn't Naruto's voice that she just heard, except she had saw his lips move, his voice was not his, it was someone's else, someone that already gave up on life, which frightened her deeply.

As she left her desk in the speed of lighting, "Naruto! Place Sakura on the sofa, Shizune go prepare a room for her in the hospital immediately, NOW!" her voice held a firm tone, a tone that made Naruto relax a bit, while his muscles relaxed as well, as he laid her carefully on the sofa, with Tsunade already examining her with her swift fingers, "She clearly has a concision, and I can feel that she has a broken rib along with a very swollen knee, her Chakra is at it's limit, her condition is unstable, her life is at risk, but believe me Naruto I will save her!"

As a glow started emitting from Tsunade's hands, Naruto's eyes were as blank as they were a moment ago, though his inside was facing a very wrecking storm, as his mind refused to believe that he might never see her smile again, that he might not be able to stare into her green lovely eyes, his heart on the other side bleeding and crying fire, fire that burned his inside out.

The world was in utter chaos in Naruto's eyes, as many Nin-medics made their was in front of him to the Hokaga's office, screaming to each other words that seemed far away from Naruto's own world, though he was standing right in the middle of it all.

As they carried her out of the office, his eyes still fixed only on her frame that somehow felt more lively for him, after all he had been starring at it for the last six or seven hours.

As they made it to Konoha's Hospital, they took her into another room, Naruto hurrying behind her, as Shizune's hand caught his arm, "You can't enter their Naruto, it's an operation room, you need to have faith in us, we will save her, we will!" putting on a pair of white gloves, entering the room, Naruto standing their with all of the world sadness right on his shoulders, as Kakashi appeared form nowhere from Naruto's respective, placing both of his hands on Naruto's troubled shoulders, feeling him all tensed up, ushering him to sit down on one of the Hospitals waiting chairs, cause waiting and having faith is all what they can do in this killing situation.

* * *

Liked it? REVIEW :D

Part Two will be out soon, don't be afraid I love happy endings (:


End file.
